As datacenters grow to include greater numbers of computer systems, maintaining the reliability of these computer systems is becoming an increasingly challenging task. One challenge is to ensure that filler modules are properly installed to fill the empty slots that are created when field-replaceable units are removed from the computer system. Filler modules, for example, may not be installed into empty slots during manufacture or service.
When filler modules are not present, the cooling air flow within the computer system may not be fully effective. Hence, the temperature of the system boards adjacent to the missing filler modules can increase. This may affect the long-term reliability of the system and may also trigger temperature alarm events.
Filler modules may be designed with electronic switches such that the computer system does not boot up if the filler modules are not installed in empty slots within the computer system. Extra pins and extra circuitry, however, may be necessary to support this arrangement, which may add complexity and cost.